youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of a Tail (bb; Episode List)
A list of episodes in The Tale of a Tail. Season 1 Episode 1: Transformation Upload Date: June 15, 2012 It's the first day of summer, and Andy goes for a swim, only to discover a strange cave. Episode 2: A Long Day Upload Date: June 14, 2012 Andy pops a tail, to his surprise. Episode 3: Sunset Upload Date: June 14, 2012 Andy finds a mysterious shell, and at sunset, his tail refuses to dry of and disappear. Episode 4: Jordan's Back Upload Date: June 14, 2012 Jordan is back from camp, but what she doesn't know is that Andy can't get wet. Jordan just wants to have fun, and she pushes Andy into the water. Episode 5: The Secret's Out Upload Date: June 13, 2012 Jordan and Andy decide to have a sleepover, but everything goes wrong when Jordan spills a cup of water on Andy! Episode 6: Both Merpeople Upload Date: June 13, 2012 Jordan finds out she is a mermaid. Episode 7: Legend Has It Upload Date: June 23, 2012 Jordan and Andy read a legend claiming that during the crescent moon, merfolk tend to go crazy. To test this, they have a sleepover. Episode 8: Tail or Toes Upload Date: June 28, 2012 Jordan and Andy discover that their tail loss is only temporary, but what about their powers? Episode 9: Exposed Upload Date: July 17, 2012 A shell Andy found a while ago turns out to be an Orial Shell, and it throws their powers out of whack. Season 2 Episode 1: Going or Staying Upload Date: September 8, 2012 Jordan has been hiding something big from Andy: she has to move. When he finds out, the two start trying to get her out of it. Episode 2: The Move Upload Date: September 8, 2012 Mrs. Carter (Andy's Mom) has decided to let Jordan move in with them while her parents are in Arizona. They discover a new mystery surrounding an old shack, and go to check it out, unaware of what's coming next... Episode 3: The Potion, Part 1 Upload Date: September 8, 2012 Andy's birthday is coming up soon, and he wanted to go to the beach but that was before he was a merman. Jordan and Andy research some potion to heal bruises, because Andy fell off of a ledge and has a suspicious one. Episode 4: The Potion, Part 2 Upload Date: September 15, 2012 It's Andy's birthday, and he gets some awesome presents, including going to the beach. The potion has made Andy's bruise go away, and now he and Jordan can have fun without worrying about popping their tails in public. Episode 5: Wizards Upload Date: September 15, 2012 Andy swims to the Moon Cave, only to run into a scuba diver. He scares her off, and she drops an odd little book, which Andy finds. He brings it back, and he and Jordan try to figure out what it is. Episode 6: The Book Returns Upload Date: September 15, 2012 The book that Andy found a while ago has returned, but now they can't read it. Episode 7: Jordan's Fortune Upload Date: October 6, 2012 Jordan's friend Ally accidentally spilled water on her, and Jordan thinks that she sees her tail. Andy and Jordan get a letter in the mail about some fortune teller, and Jordan decides to try it out. Things do not go well. Episode 8: The Necklace Upload Date: October 7, 2012 Andy accidentally let Jordan's necklace go down the drain. They work hard to figure out the right potion to get it back, and end up discovering something new. Episode 9: Revealed Upload Date: December 9, 2012 Andy and Jordan are having second thoughts about being merfolk, becoming willing to give it up and tell someone. Season 3 Episode 1: Down the Hill Upload Date: December 21, 2012 Andy and Jordan fall down a hill and can't find their way home. Meanwhile, a secret notebook falls into the wrong hands... Episode 2: It's Christmas! Upload Date: December 22, 2012 It's finally Christmas and Andy and Jordan are having fun wrapping presents! They try to sneak downstairs to get a glimpse of Santa, but that may take some time. Episode 3: Locked Up Upload Date: December 28, 2012 Jordan and Andy think back to when their tails were captured on film a couple months back. Soon, they realize they're under video surveillance. Andy goes to the Underwater Coastline Association Headquarters and try's to get them to delete the footage. Episode 4: The Escape Upload Date: January 13, 2013 Andy's stuck in jail, with nowhere to hide and only the hope that Jordan can come to bail him out before he pops a tail and gets caught. Episode 5: Stuck and Seen Upload Date: January 19, 2013 Jordan and Andy get stuck in their tails at sunset again. Episode 6: Forgot Upload Date: January 28, 2013 Jordan and Andy try to stop Lauren from telling Ally their secret. Remembering the potion book, they search for a recipe that could help now. Episode 7: The Fall! Upload Date: February 16, 2013 While out sledding, Andy and Jordan fall into a hole, and can't get out. Episode 8: Secret Cave and the Secret Room Upload Date: February 19, 2013 In the hole, Jordan and Andy find a door that leads to a secret room, which contains something they never expected to find. Episode 9: Who is the Watcher? Upload Date: February 26, 2013 Andy and Jordan keep finding mysterious notes, and try to figure out who's spying on them. Season 4 Episode 1: Detention Upload Date: April 5, 2013 After missing their meeting with Pete, Jordan and Andy plan to talk to him after school, but get their chance sooner than they expected when they have detention with him. Episode 2: To sic Sick to Go Upload Date: April 6, 2013 Andy and Jordan find out they have to go to a school trip to the Water Park. They don't want to risk the danger, and decide to play sick to get out of it. Episode 3: The Chase Upload Date: April 6, 2013 Jordan and Andy finally get a chance to go outside when Mrs. Carter leaves, but something unexpected goes wrong. Episode 4: Gone Forever, Part 1 Upload Date: April 6, 2013 Andy can't find Jordan. He hears a voice telling him he'll find her at the Moon Cave, so he swims off, and everything goes wrong. Episode 5: Defeated, Part 2 Upload Date: April 9, 2013 Finally, Jordan and Andy find each other, and a weird rock that can kill evil people. They decide to use it on the old lady who trapped Jordan. Episode 6: Pong is the Trick Upload Date: April 29, 2013 This episode was muted due to a copyright claim. Episode 7: The Water Attacks, Part 1 Upload Date: May 7, 2013 During a visit to the Moon Cave, Andy and Jordan are attacked by a water tentacle that pursues them home. Episode 8: The Water Attacks, Part 2 Upload Date: May 14, 2013 Andy and Jordan finally defeat the water, or so they think, but something comes back to bring Jordan down. Episode 9: The Water Attacks, Part 3 Upload Date: June 2, 2013 In this Season 4 finale Andy and Jordan struggle to defeat the water. Season 5 Episode 1: Done with the Water Upload Date: June 30, 2013 Andy and Jordan finally defeat the water. They have a school play to try out for, and finding out they get the parts, they celebrate with a picnic. Episode 2: An Ocean Treasure Upload Date: July 19, 2013 While practicing their parts, Andy and Jordan realize they have to touch water. Meanwhile Jordan finds a shell on the bottom of the ocean. They think it's just an ordinary shell, until it destroys their house. Episode 3: Power from the Ring Upload Date: August 9, 2013 Jordan finds a ring at the bottom of the ocean and takes it to Andy to show him. But she drops it somewhere and doesn't know, leaving the ring in Andy's hands. Andy loses it, and when he goes to tell Jordan she gets very mad. After a search for the ring, it mysteriously ends up in Jordan's room, bringing Jordan down. Episode 4: Moonstruck Upload Date: August 10, 2013 Finding out there's a crescent moon, Andy forgets to tell Jordan and she accidentally takes a peek at the moon, making herself change. Episode 5: The Box of Tails and Treasures Upload Date: August 10, 2013 Jordan tries to get her tail back by going back to the moon cave, but something goes wrong. Meanwhile Andy is going to visit Scales, and on his way through the tunnel, he discovers a box, which turns out to hold many secrets. Episode 6: Watched Upload Date: August 11, 2013 Bella is secretly spying on Andy and Jordan. Her eye catches something that brings back moments from the past. Episode 7: Something's Fishy Upload Date: August 27, 2013 The kids remember that box of papers and pictures, but when they retrieve it they find that it's empty. Episode 8: Stranded with Stormy Waters Upload Date: September 3, 2013 Andy gets washed up on a deserted island, and thinks he sees Bella, but doesn't know for sure. He remembers Jordan is still at risk, floating in the ocean somewhere. Andy tries to find her, but a storm blows in. Episode 9: Trapped Upload Date: September 21, 2013 Jordan finds out she gets her tail back, while a weird box is dropped off by a black car--but it's for a different address. Inside the box is a book with the word "Merpeople" on the cover. It holds a picture of tails, with a note saying to take the photo to the lab. Andy tries to find the lab while Jordan is trapped in Andy's room, and it isn't long before Andy's trapped as well. Season 6 Episode 1: Spotted, Watched and Followed Upload Date: January 11, 2014 Two curious little girls find something out that they were not supposed to. Their dad works at a lab headquarters, and finds out some secrets about Andy and Jordan. Episode 2: No Going Back Upload Date: January 19, 2014 The goo Lauren and Aly touched wore off, and they remember Andy and Jordan's secret. Episode 3: Time to Tell Upload Date: April 26, 2014 Andy and Jordan escape from the lab, and call their worried family to let them know they're okay. Jordan finds a wallet on the floor belonging to John Hankinson, whom it turns out used to work with their mom. This makes Andy think they shouldn't tell her their secret, but Jordan disagrees. They have a fight, but Andy gets caught in an explosion, and has to be taken to the hospital--fast. Episode 4: Battle of Power Upload Date: June 30, 2014 When Andy comes back from the hospital, he spots a truck watching him. Jordan decides she doesn't want to hurt Andy again, so she gives up her tail and powers. Andy doesn't know this and wants to fight the reporter with their powers. Episode 5: Destroying Human Fish Upload Date: September 8, 2014 Jordan overhears that John Hankinsons wants to destroy her and Andy, and they won't let that happen! The two decide to run away, hoping to stay hidden. Episode 6: Searching for Jordan, Part 1 Upload Date: December 30, 2014 Andy finds the magic spell book again and realizes that it now shows the future. Episode 7: Searching for Jordan, Part 2 Upload Date: January 7, 2015 Andy is looking for Jordan when he runs into dinosaurs. Then he realizes he is back at the house when he thought he went in the dresser. Lauren comes back and brings a fight with her. She sends him off in a truck and they travel far far away... Episode 8: Pranks a Lot Upload Date: April 13, 2015 Jordan and Andy prank each other. Episode 9: Wonked Up Chips Upload Date: August 22, 2015 After eating some green chips, Jordan forgets who she is, and Andy thinks he is the boss of everything--until Jordan takes it a little too far. Season 7 Episode 1: I'm Normal! Upload Date: August 25, 2015 Andy looses his tail and is now able to be seen in the water without worrying about his tail but starts to miss his tail. Episode 2: Another Tail, Another Story Upload Date: August 30, 2015 After Jordan sees a mysterious tail in the ocean, she becomes determined to find out whose it was. Episode 3: Potion Problems Upload Date: September 3, 2015 Jordan and Andy find out they are going to be on TV and they are super scared! They decide to make a good luck potion not knowing that that will only make matters worse... Episode 4: The Power Giver Upload Date: September 19, 2015 Jordan and Andy meet a sinister man named, “The Power Giver”. The Power Giver tries to take away their powers for himself. Jordan and Andy try to defeat the Power Giver. Will they be able to defeat the Power Giver in this series finale or fail? Category:The Tale of a Tail (bb) Category:Episode List Category:Holiday Special Category:Shows that need episode summaries Category:Titled Episodes